


Drž mě za ruku

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, French Revolution, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Andělé a démoni by měli být zarytými nepřáteli, ale občas se musí podat druhému pomocná ruka. Například během právě probíhající Velké francouzské revoluce...
Relationships: Beelzebub/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Drž mě za ruku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmaZuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/gifts).



> Povídka do Tajné adventní (slash?) výměny 2019 pro EmaZuro. Krásné Vánoce, ať se ti dárek od tajného Ježíška líbí! ;) 
> 
> Dumala jsem, v jakém rodě psát obě hlavní postavy - Pratchett a Gaiman je píšou jako mužské, ale jelikož se v knize Belzebub objevila sotva na dvou stranách (a Michaelu dokonce nectně vynechali úplně!) a jelikož v seriálu je obě hrají ženy, rozhodla jsem se pro ženský rod. Snad mi to pravověrní gaimanovci prominou... ;) 
> 
> P.S. A jestli existuje nějaký kruh pekla vyhrazený speciálně pro autory fanfikcí, bude mít pravděpodobně podobu skloňování slova Belzebub v ženském rodě!!! :D

Už všichni víme, z doslechu či z vlastní zkušenosti, že Bůh kráčí po výjimečně klikatých, velmi špatně osvětlených a značně nepřehledných stezkách. Bůh s vesmírem nehraje karty ani kostky, spíš bych to přirovnala k jakési prapodivné odnoži blackjacku, hranému v temném sklepení se slepými kartami o neomezené sázky, s bankéřem, jehož jediným pravidlem je „neprozrazovat pravidla“ a který se neustále tak nějak _podezřele usmívá._

Takže se není čemu divit, pokud obecně uznávaná pravidla nejsou vždy a zcela dodržována. Ačkoliv oficiálně existují pouze instituce (v obecném povědomí označovány jako Nebe a Peklo) pracující výhradně proti sobě s cílem svým protivníkům co nejvíce uškodit a v KNP ( _Konečném Nevýslovném Plánu)_ vyhrát co nejvíce sázek, mezi jednotlivými agenty nezřídka dojde k jakési Dohodě. K dohodě o pomoci svému protivníkovi, i když byste správně měli být nepřáteli na život a na smrt. K Dohodám většinou dochází mezi agenty pracujícími takříkajíc v terénu a pohybujícími se v dostatečné vzdálenosti od svých nařízených, ale občas…

Občas se Dohoda nevyhne ani nejvyšším autoritám. Tak, jako se to událo v Paříži roku 1789.

***

  1. _července_



Všechno je snadnější, když se na život díváte z nadhledu. Madame de Belzebub, jak si v tomto věku říkala, na to přišla už ve chvíli, kdy ji tehdy na počátku, když se Satan stal Velkou Šelmou, přidělili pekelný trůn a titul princezny pekel a s nimi i hromadu papírování, neboť tak už to na světě chodí. Ne že by si stěžovala, měla svoje křeslo ráda a taky jí dělalo dobře, že mohla ječet na své podřízené (což byli vlastně všichni) a sem tam, když měla hodně špatný den, někoho šoupnout do plamenů pekelných, ale stejně.

Odstup. Klíčem k tomu se nezbláznit bylo brát věci z odstupu.

Takže hlavně proto teď seděla na jedné z věží Bastily, místo aby se procházela ulicemi Paříže nebo okolkovala na Národním shromáždění. Bimbala nohama ve vzduchu a sledovala, jak to v ulicích vře. Ze začátku všichni (i ona sama) vnímali nepokoje ve Francii jako veskrze pozitivní věc – čím víc se budou lidi vztekat, tím víc si na svůj vrub připíšou hříchů a tím víc jich skončí v pekle. Absolutismus byl poměrně dobrý ve výrobě nespokojených lidí a ten jejich králíček Ludvík XVI. tomu ještě nahrával. Ale teď se to začínalo nějak vymykat z ruky. Lidé se dožadovali omezení práv šlechty, zrušení desátků a dokonce i rovnosti všech občanů před zákonem, no chápete to? Když se k Belzebub doneslo, co se v Paříži děje za psí kusy, rozhodla se, že si na to raději dohlédne sama. Lidi bylo potřeba neustále hlídat…

Když se podívala dolů, uvědomila si, že se před Bastilou srocují davy. Ozbrojené píkami a puškami – kde je vlastně sebrali? A nevypadali moc přátelsky. Někdo vyšel z brány, podle zdobeného kabátce nejspíš správce, a něco říkal. Dav odpověděl pobouřeným zahučením a zavlnil se jako vlnobití dorážející na pláž. Další nesrozumitelný proslov a lidé vypadali čím dál namíchnutěji. Správce přistoupil k nejbližším lidem s nataženou paží a očividně jim říkal cosi uklidňujícího, ale vtom zazněla rána a jeden muž vepředu padl k zemi – některému z vojáků u brány očividně povolily nervy a vystřelil. Vteřina šokovaného ticha, pak se ozval bojový pokřik a dav se jako obrovská přílivová vlna vrhnul proti bráně. Ozvala se střelba, ale těch pár vojáků nemohlo rozzuřené lidi zastavit; brána s hlasitým třísknutím povolila a dav se hrnul dovnitř, na vnitřní nádvoří a ještě dál.

Belzebub se líně zvedla na nohy, protáhla se a pro formu si oprášila hrubou hnědou sukni. Dobrý stratég pozná, kdy ustoupit. Nechá lidi, aby si schladili žáhu a pak se uvidí, kam se to bude vyvíjet dál. Možná by si mohla pro změnu zaskočit do Versailles.

S lupnutím se objevila v zámeckém parku, její hnědé hadry se na lusknutí poslušně proměnily v rudé korzetové šaty s obrovskou sukní, doplněné černými krajkami a čepec se změnil v šedavou paruku, na jejímž vrcholku vkusně trůnil trojhranný klobouk zdobený obrovskými pštrosími pery. Belzebub si popotáhla sukni (tahle móda opravdu nebyla příliš pohodlná – už jen projít dveřmi vyžadovalo poměrně složité manévrování a člověk se častěji musel soustředit, aby si nepřišlápl lem nebo se o něco nezachytil, než na to, kam vlastně jde) a vykročila ke vchodu. Mohla by mezi šlechtou rozšířit trochu oprávněného vzteku, stačilo by zmínit davy v ulicích a Národní shromáždění… jestlipak se už rozšířila zpráva o dobytí Bastily? Jestli ne, tak by s tím mohla trochu pohnout, na nic nerozzuřilo šlechtice spolehlivěji, než když si nějaký vidlák dovolil něco, na co podle ostatních neměl nárok. Vztek přitahoval hřích jako magnet kov a tak snadno se šířil dál a dál – desítky duší chytily lehkou dehtovou patinu a jeden skoro nemusel pohnout prstem.

Belzebub z dumání o rafinovaném šíření hříchu vyrušilo slabé pufnutí a před ní se zčistajasna objevil…

NO TO SI SNAD DĚLÁTE PRDEL!

Kéž by! Přímo před ní v celé své kráse zjevila archanděl Michaela – v zářivě bílých šatech, ze kterých skoro bolely oči, doplněných takovým množstvím krajky, že v nich vypadala jako sněhová pusinka. Dokonce i paruku měla vyčesanou do té směšné vlny, které jí trčela nad čelem jako roh jednorožce. Pohled jí padl na Belzebub a tvář se jí rázem zkřivila do výrazu, jaký můžeme najít u člověka, který právě stoupnul čerstvě vyčištěnou botou do něčeho obzvlášť nevábného.

„Co tady chceš?“

„Co ty tady chceš? Tohle je moje pracoviště! Najdi si vlastní!“

„Nikoliv, odteď je to i mé pracoviště. Podle Úmluvy z roku 768, doplněnou o dodatek č. 435/76 z roku 980 A.D., má anděl právo zakročit proti aktivitám svého protějšku, pokud se tento vměšuje do lidské interakce v míře větší než-“

„Jo, jo, dobře, to stačí, já si ten dodatek pamatuju.“ Sakra, vždycky, když na tohohle archanděla narazila, skončilo to akorát tak bolením zubů. Pro ni.

„Kolega Gabriel je poněkud znepokojen vývojem událostí v Paříži – prý tu probíhá jakási revoluce. Pověřil mě ovlivněním nadcházejících událostí ve směru výhodnějším pro nás.“

„To má být který směr? Celá Paříž v plamenech? Pokud si dobře pamatuju, naposledy, když se Nebe začalo do něčeho montovat, skončilo to naprostou destrukcí – vzpomínáš si na Sodomu a Gomoru?“

„To bylo Boží přikázání, míra hříchu v těch městech dosáhla-“

„Jo, jasně, jen si to hlavně pořád opakuj, možná tomu nakonec sama uvěříš!“

Vztekle se měřily pohledy. Michaela nakonec zvedla nos a s výrazem „já jsem příliš důležitá, než abych se s vámi ubožáky obtěžovala“ prošustila kolem Belzebub.

„Smiř se s tím, že momentálně pracujeme na stejném úkolu,“ poznamenala ještě.

„Fajn, pokud mi nepolezeš na oči,“ křikla za ní Belzebub. Michaela to neuznala hodné odpovědi a ztratila se mezi tvarovanými cypřiši. Princezna pekel vztekle kopla do trávy a vyrazila opačným směrem k zámku. Zač ji Satan trestá? Proč museli tenhle úkol přidělit zrovna té namyšlené blbce? Jestli jí ke konci tohohle úkolu zbydou nějaké nervy, tak to bude zázrak zvíce Kristova zmrtvýchvstání. Luskla vztekle prsty a v ruce se jí objevil talíř čokoládových lanýžů – obalit si nervy cukrem bude nejlepší. Nebo seřvat prvního nešťastníka, který jí přijde do cesty. Možná obojí.

***

  1. _října_



Belzebub byla nervózní. Což se obvykle nestávalo, ovšem momentálně nebylo na této situaci obvyklého vůbec nic. Před palácem už od předešlého dne přešlapoval obrovský dav po krvi lačnících venkovanů a vzhledem k tomu, že král se zabarikádoval ve svých komnatách, uměla si Belzebub představit, čí krev asi padne za oběť, pokud se lidé prolámou dovnitř. Teoreticky by to Belzebub vrásky dělat nemělo, ale být roztrhán zuřícím davem není zrovna příjemný způsob, jak přijít o tělo, i když je jeden nesmrtelný.

Belzebub byla zrovna na cestě do hlavního sálu, odhodlaná přesvědčit někoho z těch šlechtických poseroutků, kteří se tam ukrývali, aby s davem promluvil a alespoň se ho pokusil uklidnit. Přinejmenším takový markýz Lafayett má pevnou páteř, když to šikovně podá, bude se cítit jako hrdina ochraňující nebohou slabou ženu, to by s ním mohlo pohnout. Belzebub nikdy netvrdila, že hrát se má čistě.

Z myšlenek ji vyrušil křik, nadávání a zvuky střelby. Když vyhlédla za roh, nestačila se divit vlastním očím. Skupina tří palácových strážných k ní vlekla Michaelu, která byla rozcuchaná jako by proletěla trním, šaty zmačkané, podle kulhání jí chyběla jedna bota a oči měla vykulené strachy. Když uviděla Belzebubu, otevřela pusu a zrudla v obličeji jako vlčí mák, nepochybně hanbou, že ji vidí tak neupravenou. Jeden z vojáků se nezdržoval dobrými mravy a popadl Belzebub za paži.

„Madam, tady nemůžete zůstat! Do paláce pronikla skupina povstalců, musím vás odvést na bezpečné místo-“ Nedořekl, na druhé straně chodby se vynořila ona skupina a nastal chaos.

Michaela zaječela, když vojáci spustili palbu. Několik povstalců padlo, ale zbytek skupiny se hrnul dál. Došlo na boj muže proti muži. Vojáci odhodili pušky a vytasili meče, které ale v omezeném prostoru chodby nebyly moc platné, útočníci měli různorodou směsku zbraní, počínaje meči a konče vidlemi. Obě skupiny se do sebe zuřivě pustily.

Belzebub se stáhl ke stěně a snažila se nenápadně zmizet, ale jeden povstalec si jí všimnul a rozehnal se po ní mečem. Taktak se sehnula pod vražedně ostrým ostřím, luskla prsty a muž jí dopadl bez sebe k nohám. Nestihla si ani oddechnout, když koutkem oka zachytila další pohyb. Hroty vidlí jí rozpáraly bohatě vycpávaný rukáv. Ohnala se pěstí, útočník odvrávoral dozadu a držel se za nos, ze kterého mu proudem stříkala krev. Belzebub už chtěla zmizet po anglicku a nechat džentlmeny, ať si to mezi sebou vyříkají, když vzduch prořízlo nelidské zavřeštění. Ohlédla se právě včas, aby viděla, jak se nějaký muž rozmachuje mečem proti Michaele, která stála napůl vmáčknutá mezi zeď a ozdobný sloup, oči vytřeštěné a neschopná uhnout. Nebyl čas na přemýšlení. Belzebub luskla a útočník ztuhl jako Lotova žena proměněná v solný sloup. Jediná jeho pohybující se část byly divoce koulející oči – ostří se zastavilo jen kousíček nad Michaelinou hlavou.

„Mám já tohle zapotřebí?“ zavrčela princezna pekel, čapla vytřeštěného archanděla za ruku a vlekla ji pryč od bitvy. Běžely bludištěm chodeb, několikrát musely změnit směr, protože k nim doléhaly zvuky potyčky. Vojáci se zřejmě s povstalci honili po celém paláci. Belzebub zastavila v prázdném salonku, pustila Michaelu (ta byla sice pořád bílá jako plátno, ale aspoň už nepřipomínala mimořádně nejapně se tvářící sochu) a začala horečnatě přejíždět rukama po zdi. Znovu se ozvalo řinčení mečů.

„Blíží se! Musíme se schovat!“ Michaela ji znovu popadla za paži.

„Já vím! O co myslíš, že se tu snažím?“ odsekla Belzebub. „Kdybych jen věděla, kde- Ahá!“ Jedna cihla se pod tlakem její ruky malinko zasunula a ve zdi se objevil tajný průchod. Obě se do něj vrhly, objemné sukně jim překážely. Zeď se s klapnutím zasunula a rozhostila se tma.

***

  1. _října brzy ráno_



Nebyla temná a bouřlivá noc – respektive, možná, že byla (kronikáři a jiní zaznamenatelé by jí možná uvítali jako vkusnou kulisu k momentálně probíhajícím událostem), ale tady v podzemí byla pouze tma; mohli jste si vybrat z nabídky tma (původní, nepasterizovaná), tmavá tma (v tunelu), světlá tma (pokud jste vlastnili louč) nebo tma jako v pytli.

Na programu byla momentálně světlá tma – Belzebub si v dlani nechala vznášet plamínek, kráčela jistě kupředu… a snažila se nevšímat si stížností a skučení, které se jí nepřetržitě ozývalo za zády. Vznešený archanděl očividně nebyl zvyklý na podzemí.

„Mohla bys aspoň na chvíli mlčet?!“ nevydržela to nakonec. Když se obrátila, naskytl se jí pohled na Michaelu, která si s truchlivým výrazem prohlížela to, co zbylo z její jediné boty. Kdysi zářivě bílou sukni měla ucouranou a špinavou, vlasy rozházené všemi směry a tvářila se, jako by se jí stala neodčinitelná křivda. Belzebub měla podezření, že ona sama vypadá nejspíš stejně ujetě – potrhané šaty, vlasy rozčepýřené, jako by prolezla trním, ale nemohlo by jí to trápit míň. Démoni si na bezchybný vzhled nepotrpěli.

„Proč se musíme táhnout kanálem – nemůžeme se prostě přenést nahoru do ulic?“

„Ale jistě, pokud toužíš po tom, skončit napíchnutá na špatné straně vidlí! V ulicích to vře a lidé, když jsou rozzlobení, mají sklony vybíjet si vztek na všem okolo. A tohle není kanál – jsou to staré katakomby táhnoucí se pod celým královským palácem a dál do města; sloužily jako tajné cesty z Versailles. Jsou dost spletité, ale já správnou cestu najdu… nebo našla bych, kdybys mi do toho pořád nekecala!“

Michaela zvedla nos a Belzebub se pro sebe ušklíbla. Zvedla ruku s plamínkem výš a zkoumala, která chodba je ta pravá. Mohly si vybírat hned ze tří, naprosto stejných. Pomalu přejížděla rukou ze strany na stranu – když ji namířila k chodbě úplně vlevo, plamen na se okamžik rozzářil jasněji.

„Tudy.“

Prošly udanou chodbou a vstoupily do veliké místnosti s klenutým stropem podpíraným drolícími se sloupy. Místnost byla bez oken, ale četné kouty a tajemné výklenky dávaly tušit, že budou muset volit znovu a velmi rozvážně, jinak se definitivně ztratí v labyrintu chodeb.

Přímo před oběma cestovatelkami něco zakvičelo a Belzebub cítila, jak do ní nadskočivší Michaela drcla a chytila se jí za paži. Dvě zvířátka, o jejichž přírodopisném zařazení nemohlo být pochyb, se dala na útěk před nenáviděným světlem.

„Krysy,“ konstatovala Belzebub pokojně, „nevím, proč koukáš tak vyděšeně. Divila bych se, kdyby tu nebyly.“

„Já taky,“ odpověděla Michaela zdánlivě klidně, ale její nehty zarývající se Belzebub do paže, svědčily o něčem jiném, „ale nemusely by mi pištět přímo pod nohama.“ Pak si zřejmě uvědomila, čeho se drží, poodstoupila, zdánlivě ležérně si poupravila sukni a začala se s přehnaným zájmem rozhlížet po místnosti. Belzebub jen zakoulela očima a věnovala se novým chodbám. Snažila se vybavit si staré plány a nákresy, které jí náhodou padly do ruky v palácové knihovně. Bylo to z poledního strany druhou chodbou napravo nebo nalevo? A kde je vlastně polední strana, když je tu tma jak v pytli?

Procházely podél stěn a nakonec si zvolily jednu se sloupy po obou stranách vstupu, která vypadala nejschůdněji. Vešly do chodby. Strop nebyl vysoký, očividně nahrubo vysekaný do skály, ale obě pod ním mohly projít, aniž by se musely krčit. Chodba nebyla širší než metr. Belzebub šla s plamenem vepředu, širokou sukní skoro drhla o stěny. Viděla stěží pět šest metrů před sebe, protože chodba se stáčela a klikatila, jako by ji vyhloubil šílený krtek.

„To se mi nechce líbit,“ zlobila se vzadu Michaela, „takhle jdeme už několik hodin a je to pořád horší a horší. Kolik už jsme ušly kilometrů? Pět? Šest?“

„Možná jeden.“

Chvíli byl klid.

„Strop vypadá nebezpečně!“ Belzebub se v chodbě nemohla ani otočit, tak jen zvrátila hlavu dozadu. Michaela měla pravdu – strop byl podezřele boulovatý, jako by kameníkovi, který ho vytesával, najednou došla síla a ponechal ho jen v hrubě osekaném stavu a táhly se v něm praskliny, některé tlusté jako malíček.

„Ničeho se nedotýkej, nebo-“ Ozvalo se zaskřípění, a přímo nad místem, kde stála Belzebub, se uloupl kus velký jako kolo od vozu a padal. Čas se zpomalil, táhnul se jako med, měřený jen údery srdce, ke kterému směřovala smrt. Buch buch. Buch buch.

_Buch buch._

Ucítila dotek, zavrávorala a padala dopředu. Čas vymknutý z kloubů znovu naskočil, když kámen dopadl. _Třísk._ Uslyšela úder, pak svůj dech a svět se zase začal otáčet.

Belzebub se pomalu zvedla na kolena a otočila se. Chodbu jen kousíček od ní na výšku téměř zahrazoval obrovský balvan a za ním třeštila obrovské oči v bílé tváři Michaela. Která jí právě zachránila život. Strčila do ní a tím jí zachránila život.

„ –to spadne,“ dokončila mdle. Michaela se přerývavě nadechla.

Chvíli stály bez pohnutí. Belzebub cítila se zvláštní naléhavostí, jak jí v žilách koluje krev; brněla ji v konečcích prstů, bušila jí ve spáncích. Pak pohlédla Michaele do očí a natáhla ruku v tichém pozvání. Michaela se jí pomaličku chytila, druhou rukou si podkasala sukni a nejistě, se zavrávoráním, balvan přelezla, nejdřív nahoru a pak zase dolů. Ani jedna nepromluvila.

Vydaly se chodbou dál a stále se přitom držely za ruce.

***

  1. října pozdě večer



Byla skoro noc a ony se pořád ještě nedostaly z katakomb. Nevěděly, jestli je nahoře bezpečno, takže se neodvážily přemístit do ulic a stále nedokázaly najít cestu ven. Začínalo to být na pováženou. Uvízly v hlubinách Paříže.

Momentálně seděly Belzebub s Michaelou bok po boku u stěny v další síni. Před nimi praskal oheň, který se vznášel kousíček nad špinavou zemí a nespotřebovával žádné palivo. Michaela zádumčivě zírala do plamenů. Belzebub ryla špinavým nehtem do podlahy. _Skříp skříp_. Chvíle ticha. _Skříp skříp._

„Můžeš toho nechat?“ obořila se na ni Michaela, když se škrábání ozvalo asi podesáté. Belzebub byla do své „práce“ očividně tak zabraná, že musela zamrkat, než zvedla oči.

„Čeho?“

„Ty víš moc dobře! Drásá mi to nervy!“

„Tak pardon, vaše andělstvo, nechtěla jsem ničit vaše křehké zdraví!“

„Já nemám křehké zdraví!“

„Ale máš!“

„Nene!“

„Jojo!“

„Ne- A dost, tvoje argumentace je na úrovni tříletého dítěte. Co kdybys dělala něco produktivního?“ Michaela nenápadně natáhla krk, aby viděla, co tam její společnice vlastně dělá. V kameni se vyjímaly hluboké rýhy – z odstupu to vypadalo jako dvě čárkovité panenky vedle sebe. Obě měly širokou sukni naznačenou trojúhelníkem, jedna měla u kolečka znázorňujícího hlavu něco, co by se s množstvím fantazie dalo považovat za trojrohý klobouk s dlouhým pérem a druhá kudrlinku trčící jí nad čelem jako roh jednorožce. A držely se za ruce!

„Líbí?“ ušklíbla se Belzebub, která si dobře všimla, jak její kolegyně ztuhla.

„Pche!“ Michaela zvedla nos a odvrátila se. Čím to bylo, že v přítomnosti téhle démonky tak snadno ztrácela svou kontrolu? Belzebub ji uměla jedním slovem, co slovem, jediným pohledem vytočit do nepříčetnosti a Michaela ani za Boha nedokázala přijít na to, jak to dělá! S nikým jiným se jí to nestávalo. To, co při tom cítila, bylo horké, čile živé a… skoro hříšné. Do mysli se jí vloudila vzpomínka na to, jak se držely za ruce a Michaela skoro cítila, jak jí červenají špičky uší.

„Děkuju.“ To slovo zaznělo tak nečekaně, že sebou Michaela škubla a pohlédla na Belzebub s nevěřícným úžasem.

„Ještě jsem ti nepoděkovala za to, co jsi udělala v té chodbě. Takže: děkuju. Zachránila jsi mi život.“ Princezna pekel se maličko usmívala; byl to tak nepatrný úsměv, že jste ho téměř neviděli, pokud jste nebyli dost blízko. Ale byl tam. Michaela se bezděčně naklonila ještě blíž.

„Nemáš zač.“ Když promluvila, jejich dech se smísil - cítila teplo na tváři. Nevěděla, kdo se vlastně naklonil první, ale v dalším okamžiku se jejich rty dotkly. Bylo to jako pohlazení peříčkem a zároveň úder bleskem; Michaela cítila, jak jí projela horkost, něco jí nutilo sevřít tu nesnášenou, ale zároveň tak dobře známou tvář do dlaní a polibek prohloubit. Ucítila ruku, jak jí lehounce hladí po čelisti, zajíždí do vlasů a přináší s sebou teplo a dosud neznámé rozechvění.   
  


V příštím okamžiku vytřeštila oči a prudce se odtáhla. Zírala do tmavých, zastřených očí před sebou a sevřela ji panika. Tohle se přece nemohlo dít! Vymrštila se na nohy dřív, než se Belzebub stačila jakkoliv pohnout a chtěla utéct. Kamkoliv, jen co nejdál odtud!

„Počkej!“ To slovo zaznělo silněji než rachot hromu, ačkoliv bylo řečeno překvapivě potichu. Michaelu zastavilo spolehlivěji než ruka okolo zápěstí. Obě dvě strnuly, Michaela stojící a napůl odvrácená, Belzebub stále sedící. Ani jedna se na tu druhou neodvážila podívat.

„Proč jsi to udělala?“ Ta otázka byla stejně tichá a stejně palčivá.

„Já jsem ne- prostě se to stalo, nechtěla- nemyslela jsem-“ Michaela nedokázala dokončit větu, myšlenky jí v hlavě rámusily jedna přes druhou, nedokázala se na žádnou z nich soustředit, aby jí dala alespoň nějaký tvar. Co to provedla?

„Ne, tohle nemyslím.“ Michaela se ohlédla, přestože nechtěla. Belzebub na ni pohlédla zvláštně pronikavým pohledem, současně mírným i naléhavým, jen na vteřinku. Okamžitě zase sklonila hlavu. „Myslím v té chodbě – strčila jsi do mě. Proč jsi to udělala?“

„Já…“ Rozhostilo se ticho. Michaela shlížela na skloněnou tmavou hlavu a celý svět okolo jí připadal surreálně křehký. Jako by jej tím, že řekne jediné slovo špatně, mohla roztříštit na kousíčky.

„Připadalo mi, že to musím udělat,“ řekla nakonec. Belzebub nezvedla hlavu od podlahy, oči stále přibité na naškrábaných panenkách. „Že se musím rozhodnou v jedné vteřině. Že tě nechci vidět umírat.“ Na okamžik se odmlčela. „Že tě nechci ztratit.“

Belzebub na ni konečně pohlédla. Oči měla plné něčeho, co Michaela nedokázala popsat a znovu se usmívala tím svým drobounkým úsměvem. Stále jí tiskla zápěstí. Archanděla se pousmála taky, sevřela ruku kolem jejího a vytáhla princeznu pekel na nohy. Stály naproti sobě, držely se navzájem za ruce usmívaly se na sebe. Pro tu chvíli chyběla slova, ale možná, že žádné nepotřebovaly.

„Světlo.“ Michaela mrkla a uvědomila si, že Belzebub se dívá na něco za ní. Otočila se a taky si toho všimla, maličko světlejší šedé v černotě na druhém konci místnosti.

Obě se tam rozběhly. Světlo pronikalo zamřížovaným kanálem ve výšce asi půl metru. Mříž už byla značně zrezlá a okolní kámen vydrolený, takže stačilo pár potáhnutí a kopnutí a kapitulovala. Belzebub se do otvoru dychtivě nacpala, nevšímala si toho, že se jí už tak poničené šaty rozdírají na cáry, a Michaela se plazila za ní. Na druhém konci byla další mříž, pevná a nová, ale stačilo, aby Belzebub luskla a rozpadla se na kovový prach. Princezna pekel vystrčila hlavu ven a zhluboka lokala čerstvý, čistý vzduch. Zakroutila se, aby dostala ven i spodní polovinu těla a rozhlédla se. Ulice byly prázdné, byla hluboká noc a jediné světlo vydávala pochodeň v držadle na protějším domě. To bylo to světlo, které je vyvedlo ven. Zafunění za ní ji přimělo se ušklíbnout, ale vrátila se ke kanálu a pomohla Michaele vymanévrovat objemnou sukni ven. Když vstala, uvědomila si, že se zase drží za ruce.

„No, já… Tak já asi půjdu.“ Belzebub si připadala trochu nesvá. To se teď rozejdou, jen tak, a budou z nich zase nepřátelé?

„Okamžik.“ Michaela se naklonila a vtiskla Belzebub jemný polibek, který v ní vyvolal zvláštní rozechvění. „Uvidíme se.“ Na ta slova s tlumeným lupnutím zmizela.

Belzebub zamrkala a ušklíbla se. „Těším se na to,“ pronesla jen tak do vzduchu a ohlédla se ke kanálu. Někde hluboko se tam ve tmě dvě panenky stále držely za ruce.


End file.
